


Grow

by Skaikru1017



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kabby Drabble (Slightly), Pre Relationship, etc etc - Freeform, finding each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaikru1017/pseuds/Skaikru1017
Summary: This was supposed to be the beginning of a fic, but I never ended up getting the feels to finish the storyline but I still loved the intro so. DRABBLE ish





	

Those who wage wars, learn to cope. They are trained to experience death, cause death, and become death. It’s a part of them no matter how hard it is rejected. Be it fighting tooth and nail, face to face with the enemy, or locked in a battle of technology. Where whoever comes up with the better gun first wins. It’s all the same death becomes a part of you. Seeds itself in your bones flourishes with each new life taken. Just be careful, not all seeds become innocent little flowers.

 

Not every soldier is a warrior, though. Not everyone who fights; fights with bullets and bombs. Some fight against themselves, some fight amongst themselves. Some soldiers don’t fight at all, some choose a path of healing the fighters. The ones who choose this path experience death as well, but it’s different. There is no training, no preparation for the horrors of war concocted by society. There is no seed, instead a vine. Wrapping your body like a vise. Squeezing your soul until nothing's left.

 

Like with every plant, there needs to be constant attention and care for a healthy life. Seeds and vines are no exceptions right? They can be tamed by the hands of another, but only one. You may find your salvation, but are you theirs? How and when will you find them? These questions clutter your mind, but you shatter them. This war, you may not have a gun, but your _ gonplei ste nowe odon. _

 

This is exactly how Marcus Kane and Abigail Griffin fell together, and eventually  _found each other._ Years of trial tribulations. Fighting, screaming, and hatred didn't keep them from _growing_ together. Life just has different ways of providing you with your soulmate.


End file.
